Someone to Lean On
by SkyGem
Summary: It's the anniversary of his mother's death, and Gokudera is feeling a little down, so Tsuna tries to cheer him up, and a curious little love story unfolds, and all is seen through the eyes of someone completely unexpected. 5927. One-shot.


Summary: It's the anniversary of his mother's death, and Gokudera is feeling a little down, so Tsuna tries to cheer him up, and a curious little love story unfolds, and all is seen through the eyes of someone completely unexpected. 5927. One-shot.

SkyGem: Hey guys. So, my homework took me a little longer to finish than I thought it would, so this fic is gonna be kinda short. I'm sorry. I hope y'all like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom," says the 16 year old silverette, looking at the tombstone in front of him. When I see his heartbroken expression, and the tone in which he speaks, I feel as if I may start crying.<p>

Every year, he comes here, and every year he's alone. Doesn't he have someone? Some one who cares about him and is worried about him? And why is he still so upset, even after all these years? I can't take it anymore.

"Hayato..." says a new voice, and my head whips around to find the source. Standing not far from the sliverette is a young brunette with wide, innocent brown eyes, and a kind face.

"Decimo..." says Hayato quietly, and I gasp. I've long since known that he is in the Vongola Famiglia, so for him to call this man Decimo must mean that this gentle looking man must be the next boss of the Famiglia.

The one known as Decimo walks towards Hayato, and my heart mends a little when I see the love and affection in the other man's gaze; it seems my Hayato isn't alone after all.

Putting a hand on Hayato's cheek, Decimo smiles sadly and says, "The sky doesn't like it when his storm is sad; it makes him want to cry."

What this man has said shocks me; he is obviously referring to himself when he says the sky, but who is the storm? It couldn't be my Hayato...could it?

"I'm sorry, Decimo," says Hayato, confirming my suspicions. To think that my Hayato would become someone so important makes me proud, but what makes me even more proud is how hard Hayato tries to not make his boss worry. The silverette tries to muster up a smile, but it's so obviously fake.

The Decimo's face becomes upset, and he wraps his arms around the taller male. "It's okay to cry, Hayato."

I watch in awe as the brunette is able to achieve what so many others have failed to do in the past decade or so.

Hayato rests his head on his friend's shoulder, and cries his heart out, letting out all the guilt and frustration that had been building up inside him since **that time**.

He cries for a long time, but when he is finally able to stop, the small, tentative smile he shows to the Decimo is beautiful and genuine, as if a great weight has been lifted from his chest.

The Decimo returns Hayato's smile with one of his own and gently wipes the tears from the older male's face.

"T-thank you, Decimo..." stutters out my Hayato, but before he can say anything else, he is cut off.

The Decimo leans in and brushes his lips against Hayato's. After a second, he pulls away, saying, "Call me Tsuna."

I can't help but let out a happy squeal when I see a blush spread across my Hayato's face at this...only, I guess he isn't **my** Hayato anymore. That makes me sad, but the happiness I feel completely makes up for that.

Chuckling at his storm guardian's shyness, Tsuna grabs his hand, and I watch curiously as he walks up to me.

Looking down at the tombstone behind which I'm standing, he says, "Nice to meet you, miss Lavina. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, a friend of Hayato's. I promise to take really good care of Hayato, so you don't have to worry."

When he finishes talking, he looks up and smiles brighter than the sun, and for a moment, I get the feeling that he's smiling straight at me.

The next moment, though, I come back to my senses and remember that there's no way in the world that he would be able to see me. That smile has unnerved me a little, though...

"T-Tsuna?" asks an uncertain voice, and the brunette turns back to Hayato.

"Yes?" he asks in a mischievous tone.

"I-I was wondering if t-tomorrow you wanted to go somewhere, y-you know, together?"

"Oh darn," says Tsuna in a disappointed voice, and Hayato's face drops. "And here I was, hoping** I** could be the one to ask **you** out."

When he hears these words, Hayato's eyes widened, then he let's out a chuckle, which soon turns into a full-out laugh.

As I watch the new couple walk away together, I finally feel at peace, knowing that my Hayato, my son, has found someone reliable; someone that will never leave his side.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: I'm dooone! How did you like it? Sorry, it's kinda short, and I'm not really used to writing in first person anymore, but I hope it's okay. Please do leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne?<p> 


End file.
